


hide away

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Canon Compliant, Coping, Inspired by Fanart, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Even showering ceases to be simple.Inspired by a piece of ISEB's fanart of post-Leviathan Ignis!





	hide away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignis_scientia_estrogen_brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignis_scientia_estrogen_brigade/gifts).



> **Inspired by[THIS FANART ](https://ignis-scientia-estrogen-brigade.tumblr.com/post/163430345942/i-feel-like-ignis-would-have-some-lingering)(NSFW warning? non-explicit nakedness? idk just take note)**

_I am not a stranger to the dark._  
_Hide away, they say,_  
_cause we don't want your broken parts._  
_I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars._  
_Run away, they say,_  
_no one'll love you as you are._

 

It is patently ridiculous, he thinks, resting a hand flat against the wet tiles in the shower, that something so simple manages to affect him so greatly. And yet it does, and he’s fumbling in his darkness to find one wall, and the other, to brace both shoulders against the corner and he carefully works himself down to sit on the shower floor.

The first time he’d tried to shower on his own had gone _swimmingly._ Which meant to say: it hadn’t gone well at all. He had managed to smack his face right into the shower caddy, simultaneously sending bottles and soap _as well as_ the caddy itself flying. Prompto had come bursting in as though the hotel were on fire, he remembered wryly, amidst a flash of the cocktail of red-hot embarrassment, anger, and debilitating self-consciousness he was starting to learn to live with.

Barring that? A perfectly normal morning in the shower. Of course.

Learning through error where things were situated within the shower itself eliminated one problem and, as seemed fit to their lot in life, allowed a new one to develop. When he wasn’t hyperfocused on _not_ scalding his back or destroying Secretary Claustra’s property, he was given time to _dwell_ – both a blessing, and a curse.

All had been fine. One moment, he was standing in the shower, eyes squeezed shut as he tilted his face towards the spray and the next, he was drowning in seawater, gasping, and choking, and losing his footing to boot, only just managing to stop himself from cracking his head on the floor as he ended up flat on his ass. No one came running that time, although he suspected it was less to do with concern and more to do with the fact that he hadn’t bothered to tell anyone that he was going to clean up in the first place.

He was well capable to shower alone.

When it happened the second time, disorientation sweeping over him like the waves that had caught him so effortlessly as Leviathan had rioted, Ignis had painstakingly decided that it wasn’t worth the danger of standing.

So, he sits.

Not his usual modus operandi, sitting on the sidelines. He hates it, and he hates what it says about him that he _cannot even stand to take a shower._ How is he meant to stand for his _king?_ His king, the last thing he had seen before putting on the ring, his king and the chancellor and water, so much _water_ pelting against his skin–

Ignis forces himself to breathe. He presses the heels of his hand against his eyes– useless, so _useless, goddammit– stop_ , he orders himself, firmly, and inhales deeply. Until his lungs ache, and then he breathes out slowly, and doesn’t count it as a failure when the breath still shakes. That’s fine. He still needs time. He recognizes that. He also recognizes that he is pathetically bloody useless at this point in time, but _more. time._ he thinks, and clenches his jaw as he shifts to angle his body further into the spray of the shower.

He’ll get there. He has to. Just as Ravus had said, he has a duty to fulfill. Blindness and insecurity cannot hinder his path.

He’ll be able to stand again on his own soon. He has to.

… he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling like I'm having an oddly negative time lately, despite having no negativity directed at me? Nonetheless I decided to start doing some positive things. Fun things! So! I asked [ISEB ](https://ignis-scientia-estrogen-brigade.tumblr.com)what her fav pieces of artwork she'd done were, and the one link above was one that was picked sooo I wrote something for it! And hopefully lived up to expectation :D Hope you like it ISEB <3
> 
> Lyrics from The Greatest Showman


End file.
